


A Casual Day On Earth C

by Lesbian_Writings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HSBB2019, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just the soft shit man, theyre all so good, theyve been through so much let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: three couples have a soft day all at once and it's just fluff





	A Casual Day On Earth C

The morning was like any other for Rose. A soft and slow moment to wake up in her wife's arms with their legs tangled together. Kanaya always looked adorable when she was asleep. Not that Rose would ever tell her. Everything about that could be psychoanalyzed but it was too early for that right now. Right now was a moment to just lay there with her wife’s in their shared bed and room. Together.

Later that morning Rose and Kanaya were sitting on their couch, cuddled up to each other each with a warm drink in their hands. Black coffee for rose and tea for Kanaya. Neither of them needed to go anywhere and all of their chores had been taken care of earlier. Leaving them plenty of free time.

Like, for example, cuddle together and pass out on the couch while a movie neither of them were paying attention to plays in the background.

Or for them to sit on their balcony with refills of their drinks, just chatting about whatever each topic led them to, laughing together as they reminisced, complimenting each other, and enjoying the view, then tending to their small garden of a few plants. Each named of course. What kind of monster wouldn’t name their plants? 

They were in the kitchen now, slow dancing to some old classical music. Technically it was Rose who started this. Kanaya just wanted to make them both some lunch for the two of them while listening to Mozart but then Rose hugged Kanaya from behind and started to sway. Then Kanaya had turned around, still swaying with her and asked. “Rose Darling. What Are You Doing?” and Rose had replied with a simple. “Slow dancing. Come on Kanaya we did it at our wedding.” Rose had smiled softly, gently pulling Kanaya closer to the middle of the kitchen. Kanaya happily obliged and went with her, putting her hands on Rose’s shoulder while Rose put her one hand on Kanaya’s shoulder then put the other on Kanaya’s hip, gently swaying with her.

The two continued to sway together, slowly moving around the kitchen until the song stopped. Once the song was over, Kanaya gave Rose a small kiss on the lips and smiled. “I Love You But We Still Need To Eat.” Both of them chucked softly and Kanaya went back to making lunch for the two of them while Rose sat on one of the counters and made an occasional sarcastic comment which Kanaya quickly and snappily replied to.

The two of them had been married for about a year or two now. They were still just as in love as they were when they got married. Though it’s not the same but that doesn’t mean it’s lessened. Just adapted.  
Rose is a licensed psychiatrist now. She helps all sorts of people. Kanaya works in fashion. She designs and makes gorgeous dresses, suits, shirts, pants, everything. Kanaya and Rose don’t have children. Nor do they want any. And they’re with their one cat who loves to make a mess of almost anything possible. Speaking of the cat she just hopped up onto the table. Rose noticed and got off the counter, picking up the cat. 

“Hello, little Fluthulu. I love you but the table is not for little kitties like you to jump on.” Kanaya chuckled from the kitchen at hearing her wife speaking to their cat like a child who tried to sneak some candy before dinner. “Bring Her Here Rose. I Want To See Our Little Girl.” Rose smiled and brought Fluthulu into the kitchen. Kanaya looked away from her cooking to pet the cat. “Good Afternoon Little Fluthulu. It’s Nice To See You Awake Finally.” Rose and Kanaya chuckled. The day continued smoothly after that. 

However, things weren’t the same with Jane, Roxy, and Callie. You see the day had started with Jane waking up extra early to surprise her girlfriends with baked goods!

Unfortunately, she was still tired and messed up 2 batches of cookie batter in the process. Which was obviously a waste of ingredients. Then she burned the batch that came out alright so that was another waste of ingredients.

Luckily she did manage to not mess up the batter or burn the cookies by the fourth time.

But her girlfriends were awake by that point so she couldn’t surprise them.

That doesn’t mean the three of them still didn’t enjoy the cookies while watching some cartoons they had recorded.

Callie fell asleep on one of Roxy’s shoulder with a tired Jane on her other. Roxy was having a great time. The two people she loves most, cookies, cartoons. What more could she ask for? 

Roxy woke up, not having realized she fell asleep. When she checked both sides of herself neither of her girlfriends were there.

“Roxy! I made dinner! With Jane’s help!” Callie spoke from the door frame of their dining room/kitchen. Roxy got up and stretched, her bones popping a bit as she did. She walked over to Callie and hugged her. Due to the skeletal looking girl’s small stature and lightness, it was easy for Roxy to pick her up and spin her around a bit. Jane giggled at the sight.  
“We still have some cookies from this morning so once we’re done with dinner we can have those.” Jane smiled and brought the food out while the other two girls sat at their table.

“Sounds good Janey!” Roxy served everybody and as soon as she took a bite she hummed in delight. “Damn that’s good! You two are such amazing chefs. I’m so lucky.” Roxy grinned.

“Well, I’m glad you like it, Roxy!” Callie smiled and ate her food as well.

The girls did as they planned, eating cookies after dinner and then going to bed.

All in all a good day for the rosemary and janeroxycallie households right?

Yeah of course it was. But let's start the day over with a new trio this time.

John woke up that morning, alone in bed. Which was normal-- Karkat and Dave usually got up before him. John put on his glasses and slippers, shuffling into the kitchen. Only to find that neither of his boyfriends were there. Or in the living room. Which means either John is still sleepy and not paying attention or he needs to text them ask them where they went. John assumed he was probably just not paying attention and started making his normally daily coffee. When no one called out to him for not saying good morning he knew something was up.

Meanwhile, Dave and Karkat were out shopping. Unusual for both of them but they wanted to surprise John. Actually, it’s more like Karkat’s cheesy and cliche and Dave had nothing better to do. Karkat’s plan was to go while John was asleep which had gone successfully. The next part of his plan was to get John some small gifts and snacks. Both of them knew that John hadn’t been feeling the best about himself so Karkat thought it might be a nice gesture.

John who was currently home alone was definitely not okay with this. It was so boring! What was he supposed to do with out his boyfriends there to both annoy him and make him happy? He surfed the channels on the TV and surprise! Nothing good. He looked on Netflix for a movie. Which didn’t work it was full of Karkat’s rom-coms and unfinished shows from all three of them. Jeez, who knew being home alone could be so boring?

Dave and Karkat took forever to pick out things they hoped John would like. It also took them just as long to get snacks for him. But to make up for not being there when he woke up they got him some flowers. Just a small bouquet of a few things. Neither of them knew flower language so they just hoped and prayed it’d be fine. 

Dave opened the door for Karkat. who insisted on carrying everything inside by himself in one trip, because, and Dave quotes, “I KNOW I CAN DO IT DAVE! IT’S EASY! IT ALL WEIGHS LIKE NOTHING!” And he was wrong. The bags when put together got kinda heavy. They may have gone a bit overboard. But who could blame them? John deserves all the love his two boyfriends can possibly give to him. 

As Karkat came in with Dave making sure nothing fell, John peeked over the back of the couch and over at the door. 

“Oh jeez, Karkat! Let me help you with that!” John was about to get up to help Karkat carry all the stuff but was stopped.

“NO! ALL THIS STUFF IS FOR YOU! ME AND DAVE GOT IT FOR YOU! WE REALIZED YOU’VE BEEN KINDA DOWN LATELY SO WE THOUGHT WE’D DO SOMETHING NICE!” Karkat managed to peek out behind all the stuff in his arms and grinned at John. 

“yeah man. You mean a lot to us so we wanted to make sure you know that. So why not with a bunch of gifts, snacks, and flowers.” Dave gave a small smile and John grinned, getting off the couch and hugging Dave, then Karkat once all the stuff was put down. “You guys are the best boyfriends ever! I love you both so much!”

The three embraced in a group hug, spending the rest of the day watching Karkat’s rom-coms while Dave made sarcastic comments the entire time and munching down on all the snacks they bought earlier. 

It’s a new beginning for everyone on earth c.

Truly life after the game could be better than before it. 

All it needed was a little love.

<3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely artists! and the mods of this event for well making the event! I had so much fun writing this and seeing the art from my artists!
> 
> rosemary: 8eanlord on tumblr! rosemary art
> 
> janecallieroxy: audaciouscontessa on tumblr! [janecallieroxy art](https://audaciouscontessa.tumblr.com/post/185410613963/)
> 
> johndavekat: thecodewordis-snail413 on tumblr! [johndavekat art](https://thecodewordis-snail413.tumblr.com/post/185535682935/my-contribution-for-the-homestuck-big-bang-be)


End file.
